


【贱虫】Overtime

by zixiuyufeng



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zixiuyufeng/pseuds/zixiuyufeng
Summary: 媒体误报了Spider-Man的死讯，而Peter又迟到了。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 10





	【贱虫】Overtime

**Author's Note:**

> 还是我，还是死亡梗（假的  
> 日常小甜饼，梗来自友好邻居蜘蛛侠V2，AKAD贱虫，时间线在Peter破产很久之后  
> 标题为BGM，是Brika的歌，其实歌词和正文关系不大
> 
> 声明：我不拥有他们任何人。  
> Lofter账号：子休余风

“Spider-Man已死？”

“现在插播一条新闻，画面具有冲击性，可能不适宜所有观众观看。”

“我的老天......”

Peter从电话亭里探出头，心情复杂地看着明晃晃的大屏幕。他的制服还在滴着水，湿漉漉地贴在身上，他觉得自己快冻僵了。

“……现场几部手机拍照显示Spider-Man遭枪击后坠入水中，目前曼哈顿港正在进行大范围搜救，我们城市的英雄很可能已经陨落......”

Peter再次打了个寒颤，哆嗦着想要拧掉制服上的水。

那几场假装对群众的袭击都是冲着他来的。他对这一点再清楚不过。他不能让别人知道他还活着。

可是...... 可是他跟Wade约好了今天要回家吃晚餐，如果Wade看到了新闻......

Peter的心跳漏了一拍。他在电话亭隔间的阴影里张望了片刻，确定没有人看到他，才悄然发射出蛛丝，消失在夜幕里。

Peter在七点多时还没有到家，距他们约定的时间已经过去了半个多小时，Wade把武士刀擦了不下十几遍，而黄白盒子已经在开始在他的脑子里循环OneRepublic的歌单，原本这些盒子几乎已经不会在他脑海里出现了。

[得了吧，伙计，他肯定在路上开始临时夜巡了，你应该去找他。]

{或者直接打开电视看看，没准Spidey又上新闻了，这频率可是很高的。}

他打开电视，屏幕闪动了两下，从正在播放的肥皂剧里切了出去。

“距着火的游轮沉没已经过去了一个小时，根据救援人员的现场报告，我们几乎可以确信......Spider-Man已死。”

{我的老天......}

[你不会连这都信吧，只是“几乎可以”，Spider-Man被媒体误报死亡的频率简直可以和他上号角日报头版的频率持平。]

“我当然......当然不信！”Wade焦躁地站起身来，“他可是Spider-Man，比起这个，我更愿意相信昨天的卷饼里没有加莎莎酱。”

{可如果这是真的呢？你——}

“闭嘴，闭嘴！”Wade抱住脑袋吼道，然后才突然意识到他没穿裤子就开始把鞋往脚上套。于是他干脆将鞋扔到一边，直接去抽他的武士刀——

有节奏的敲击声就是这时从窗户边上传来的，Wade猛地转过头，力道大到几乎可以听见骨头发出的咔哒声。

红蓝色的身影正趴在窗口敲着玻璃试图吸引他的注意力，Wade甩开刀冲到窗户边上，开窗把浑身湿透的Peter拽了进来。

“抱歉我迟到了，Wade。”Peter说着不自觉地打了个哆嗦，“你应该没有看到新闻吧——”

话音未落Wade已经将他紧紧地抱进了怀里。Wade的胸膛温暖而结实，有力而剧烈的心跳在他耳畔如雷鸣乍响。

Peter知道Wade是在后怕，因为尽管男人的力道很大，仍然掩饰不住他微微的发抖。

“我一看到新闻就赶回来了。”Peter眨了眨眼，有些心虚地说。

“我知道，我知道，迟到是你的老习惯了，”Wade闷在他肩膀上说，音调不由自主地拔得很高，“就像Barry Allen也不能改掉这习惯一样。”

“好吧，全是我的错。”Peter无奈地拍拍雇佣兵的背，“我真的，非常、非常抱歉——”

Wade用力点头，下巴磕在Peter的肩膀上，声音含糊却简明扼要地说：“对，是你的错。”

Peter翻了个白眼，抱住Wade的脑袋，微微鼓起腮帮子，压低声线装作苦恼地问道：“那我怎么才能得到Wade陛下的原谅呢？”

Wade伸手扯下他的面罩，看着Peter贴在脸上的湿漉漉的棕发，碰了碰他冰凉的脸颊：“我一会儿再跟你算账，先去洗个澡吧，宝贝，你全身都湿透了，冷得吓人。”

“这真讽刺，因为我不久前还才从火场里逃出来。”Peter笑了笑，因为发梢上滴落的水珠而忍不住又开始打哆嗦。

“我敢打赌，你根本不懂讽刺是什么意思，对吧？”Wade用嘴唇碰了碰他的额头，将人往浴室推搡过去。

“好吧，我是不懂。”Peter走到浴室门口，在关上门前向他眨了眨眼，“你教教我？”

好，Wade在心里宣布，等这个小混蛋出来，一定要揪他耳朵。

十几分钟之后，水声停止了。Peter裹着一件过大的浴袍开了门，几分钟前他隐约听到的烧水声也早就停止了，空气里弥漫着一股牛奶巧克力的香气，暖融融的。

Wade整个人陷在沙发上，那股香气大概是从他的马克杯里飘出来的。茶几上还有另一个杯子，见Peter出来，Wade抬手指了指那个杯子：“热可可，加了点生奶油，大概是你喜欢的？”

Peter摆弄着浴袍的腰带，弯起眼睛看他。两人僵持了大约三秒后，Peter率先笑出了声，扑到沙发上，压着下陷的沙发垫飞快地在Wade的脸颊上吻了一下。

Wade因为他突然的动作而差点一个手抖把杯子扔出去。他大呼小叫着放下马克杯，伸手揉了揉Peter的头发，然后因为对方发丝仍然湿漉漉的触感而皱起眉头，把人拽到沙发离插座近的另一头，去抽屉里翻找吹风机。

等Wade一手抓着吹风机一手抓着线回来时，Peter正抱着暖呼呼的杯子缩在沙发一角，双腿紧贴着沙发垫的边缘。Wade坐到他旁边，俯身插上电源，在嘈杂的噪音里问Peter：“你现在总能告诉我这是怎么回事了吧？”

“我怀疑有几个星期了，”Peter说，感觉到Wade的手指随着气流一起梳理过他的发丝，“你还记得半个月前我们夜巡时报社大楼着火的那回了吧。”

“当然记得。”Wade的动作凶狠了一些，按着Peter的头皮说，“明明没多少人加班，你非要一层层检查，结果差点被倒下来的一根横梁砸到。”

Peter嘶了一声：“我那不是要确认一下吗？”

他说着歪过头靠在Wade的肩膀上。Wade一边抱怨着他把水都滴在他身上了，一边继续吹着Peter其实差不多快干了的头发。

“然后呢，你继续说？”

“类似的事情还有好几件，后来我发现这些人其实不是单纯在制造袭击……他们是在故意制造群众恐慌来诱使我上钩。”

“只要我不死，他们就会继续袭击无辜者。我不能冒险，人们在为了我而白白受伤，我不能让其他人知道我还活着。”Peter说着，脑袋不由自主地耷拉下去。

Wade放下吹风机，吻了吻Peter还带着洗发水香气的发旋：“嘿，宝贝，听我说，这不能怪你，这是他们在利用你最好的品格，你关心所有人，但这不是你的错。”

Peter抬起头，一时无话可说，接着他就被Wade拉进了一个紧紧的拥抱：“我知道我们通常不属于有计划的那一类人，不过你打算怎么办？”

“像普通人受到威胁时那样。”Peter微微向后仰去，他得说此刻Wade的怀抱让他无比安心，仿佛所有的焦虑都能随之平复，“我报警了。”

“好的，天才。”Wade夸张地吸了口气， “你终于学会跟警察合作了，这算是个讽刺吗？”

“你真是个糟糕的老师。”Peter轻笑一声，不轻不重地敲了敲Wade的脑门，引来对方不满的哼哼。Peter转过身去，在Wade又开始抱怨的时候环住他的脖子。

“好了好了，”两人又在沙发上磨蹭了半天之后，Wade问道：“所以，跟条子合作有什么收获吗？”

“追杀我的人是底纽约的领袖。”Peter似乎想起了什么，神情有些懊恼，“我刚刚在电话亭里接了个电话，还发现才做的名片又被水泡烂了。”

“老天，你又是怎么惹上底纽约的人了。”Wade习以为常地叹了口气，Peter看着他，耸了耸肩：“我不太清楚，不过警署的人说他们的司法权管不到地表数英里以下，如果我想去底纽约搞清楚，就必须‘活过来’。”

“你最好先等等。”Wade果断地站起来，Peter茫然地压低了眉毛。

Wade把不明所以的Peter抱了起来：“我的意思是，你可以先‘死着’一段时间，你累坏了，Petey。”

“可是——”

“我们打不过底纽约的人，尤其是现在。”Wade难得耐心地解释道，“我真不想说，但等到明天，你可以去联系联系神奇四侠。我一看到他们就会想到你亲过那个石头人，还跟Susan——”

“那是假扮情侣。”Peter打断了他，微笑起来，喃喃着亲吻Wade的皮肤，“我说过很多遍了。”

“当然，不然我也不会提议了。”Wade将他放到床上，解下浴袍把人塞进被子里，“现在先休息，我知道你只要小憩一会儿就能满血复活。”

Peter眯着眼睛看他，嘴角微微弯起弧度，伸手把Wade也拽倒在床上，掀起被子将两人都裹了起来。Wade吻了吻他的额头，无声地咧开一个笑容。

Fin.


End file.
